fan_pretty_curefandomcom-20200223-history
CT-30 Luna-P
History Arriving on Earth Luna-P is an alien who came from the planet "Zheri" one day she received a mission to help the Pretty Cure. When she arrived on earth she introduced herself as CT-30 Luna-P so she started looking for the Precure when Amai , Hisako and Takeshi were talking to the alien Luna-P did not believe they were the Precure, say Hisako that was a Precure Becoming Cure Luna Later in this day when Namida attack again with your Fukushu Luna-P became Cure Luna with a crystal called Crystal Amai after saw the Amai and Hisako turning it asked to fight alongside them when battle was over she asked to join the group of Precures The fourth Cure Hisako, Amai, Takeshi and Luna-P were in a shopping until they saw a Idol very famous called Shiori Hashimoto who was giving autographs, Luna-P soon realized that she has a Love Jewelry on hair after Shiori finished his session autographs saw that Love Jewelry that was in Shiori's Hair has fallen Amai had taken the floor and returned to Shiori, later that day, a Fukushu was attacking more this time he was not controlled by Namida but rather by a Cure call " Cure Koromade Hime "then the five Cures become more were defeated by Fukushu of Koromade Hime until Shiori appears borrow the Make-up Packet Cure Love and turns for the first time in Cure courage performing as" the courage brand my heart, White heart Cure Courage "that after the fight instead of the Fukushu drop one Love Promise Ring him drop one Make-Up Packet especially for Shiori, Shiori then ask to join the group of Pretty Cures. A great battle in a day, it occurred well until the city began to be attacked by a red Fukushu instead of black and this time it was Namida the controlling only this time Namida was an insatiable desire for revenge against the Pretty Cures. the Cures then turn and will battle against Fukushu when Fukushu was defeated Namida made another Fukushu only this time it was just a trap so that when the Pretty Cures were attacks it they err and come into a mirror that would lead to a place called "My desire for revenge" where Namida would be waiting for them when Precures inadvertently went to the place called "My desire for revenge" there they had a very difficult battle against Namida, when they were almost losing battle for Namida, Takeshi appears to help Precures and something unexpected happens. Namida is good When Precures were almost losing the battle to Namida Takeshi appears to help Precures then Takeshi begins trying to Namida understand why he refused the marriage proposal of her mother and why the Precures have the defeated after Takeshi starts praise Namida and the more he praised her over his ravaiva and his desire for revenge diminished only to try not hear Takeshi she screamed at him to shut up and also covered the ears but when Takeshi said "I love you" his anger and desire revenge disappeared completely, so your hair is no longer white and is reddish brown and his eyes are no longer red and begin to be blue, then Takeshi opens a portal back to the normal world and Precures lead Namida to the normal world. Appearance Luna has skin between pale and dark, she has long dark blue hair that is waist-length. She also has dark blue eyes. She use a white tiara on her head with a red rose in tiara. She wears a sailor uniform, the shirt are white, the sailor collar is blur with a lonely white strip, a blue ribbon with a yellow star in the middle of the ribbon. The skirt is pleated and is blue with a white strip on the tips while the stoking are white and the shoes are brown coloured. As Cure Luna she has skin between pale and dark, she has long blue twintails that reach your thighs. The tips of the hair have a small white gradient. Her hair is tied in thin red roses. Her eyes are blue. Her fingernails are painted blue, she wears a sailor suit blue-colored, with a dark blue bow on her chest with a yellow star in the middle of the ribbon, on the back of her waist has a blue ribbon. She also use white arm protection with a blue ribbon on the tips and use a par of black knee high boots. Personality Luna is an alien who came from the planet "Zheri" 100 years old but has the appearance of a girl of 14, she who was sent on a peacekeeping mission to help Precures, Luna is sweet, gentle, more is also a bit patient. Relations Amai Tabemono:Friend Hisako Himemiya:Dislikes Shiori Hashimoto Friend Take/Takeshi Ikeda Friend Namida/Elizabeth: Great Friend Cure Luna Cure Luna (キュアルナ Kyuaruna) is CT-30 Luna-P's Pretty Cure alter ego. She already is a Cure, Luna-P transforms by saying Pretty Cure cosmic power! transform! or Lunar Power Transform! Who is shown in episode 20 Attacks |-|Finishers= Cosmic Explosion-It is the first Purification attack of Cure Luna. To perform this attack she need of her Love Arrow and her Lovell. Trinity Passionate-This is the third purification attack use by Cure Hime along with Cure Amai and Cure Himd. To perform this attack they need of they Lovell. Quartet Harmony-Quartet Harmony is the fourth purification attack use by Cure Hime along with Cure Amai, Cure Hime and Cure Courage. To perform this attack they need of they Lovell. Etymology CT-30 Luna-P: CT-30 Luna-P (CT-30 ル ナ -P) has a meaning, it has this name only for being an alien Cure Luna: Cure Your name is Luna Cure for it to have come from space, but his name could also be changed easily by Cure Cosmic, Cure Star, Cure Stellar or Cure Starlight. Songs Luna's voice actresses,Luna Haruna,have participated in several image songs for the character they play. Solos *Your Star *Starlight Duets/Group This feature has no duets or group Songs Trivia * CT-30 Luna-P is the first Cure to be an alien * CT-30 Luna-P has its name inspired by R2-D2 and C3-PO star wars and Luna-P Sailor Moon * CT-30 Luna-P is the tenth Cure after Cure Windy, Cure Aqua, Cure Berry, Cure Marine, Cure Beat, Cure Beauty, Cure Diamond, Cure Princess, Cure Mermaid and Cure Miracle and Magical (In Sapphire style) having a blue color theme * CT-30 Luna-P is voiced by singer Luna Haruna * Cure Luna is the first Cure to have painted nails (the Happiness Charge Precure has its painted nails only when they use the attack "Precure Happiness Big Bang") *CT-30 Luna-P is the Cure to ninth come from another world, the first being eighth prettycure.wikia.com/wiki/Milk Milky Rose], Cure Passion, Cure Beat, Cure Muse, Cure Sword, Princess Cure, Cure Scarlet, and Magical Cure. *Cure Luna has her hair based on the Osana Najime of Yandere Simulator *Cure Cure Luna is the first to have exactly 100 years old Category:Cures Category:Sweetheart Pretty Cure Category:CureLove12